Jace Herondale Meets Tessa
by SupernaturalTMIDiaries
Summary: Tessa as you all know is a warlock and lives to the time that Jace is around.. so she decides that she wishes to meet him..


Jace sprawled on the couch in Magnus' apartment. The material velvety under his hands. He could hear Magnus talking in the other room, voice hushed as he murmured to Alec. Frowning he stood, stepping towards the doorway, he tilted his head, listening. They were talking about another Warlock, named Tessa. Magnus had called her to visit. He racked his mind for any mention of a Tessa, but nothing of importance came forward. Rolling his eyes, he shrugged to himself and sauntered into the kitchen, Chairman Meow hot on his heels with a quick meow. Leaning against the counter he took slow, deliberate bites of the apple he had come across. Chairman sat on his haunches, staring up at Jace with eyes so much like the cats master that it was sometimes as if Magnus was watching him through the animal. He stared back calmly, the feline's tail twitching to wrap around his front paws, tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

"You wouldn't like this you silly animal" Jace muttered, his eyes flashing up at the sound of the front door opening. The voices in the other room had ceased without Jace realising. Tossing the half-eaten apple in the trash he shouldered his way through the kitchen door and stopped just short outside. A woman stood at the threshold, the door still half open. Her eyes were grey, hair a dark brown. His brows knitted together, trying to place her face. He must have seen her somewhere, she seemed almost familiar. Feeling his gaze she glanced over, her eyes careful. She opened her mouth to speak but Magnus rushed past.

"Tessa!" He grinned and half embraced the girl, she smiled back at him. So this was Tessa, the female warlock. Any interest disappeared; Jace had probably come across her at one of Magnus' parties, or the Pandemonium. He sidestepped Alec, who had shyly paused beside him and went into the closest guest room. Alec frowned and grabbed his arm.

"Jace wait..." Jace looked up, puzzled. Alec looked back steadily. But before either of them could exchange any words the girl, Tessa had stepped forward.

"Jace, Alexander. My name is Tessa Gray...But quite some time ago I was a Herondale." Alec looked unsurprised but Jace tilted his head, turning his body to fully face her.

"Herondale..." he said slowly, his words not so much a question as that of repeating it to let them sink in. She nodded, a gentle smile curving her lips.

"William Herondale, your ancestor was my husband" her voice took on a heavy tone; she was looking down at the ground with sorrow, her hands clasped in front of her. Jace's mind skittered through this, William Herondale had been a shadowhunter in the 1800s, that is, if she were talking about that William. There could be plenty, families tended to name their children after each other. As if sensing this hesitation Tessa took a deep breath.

"William and I had two children. James and Lucie. James married Cordelia Carstairs and they had Owen who in turn married Lydia and gave birth to Marcus. Marcus' son was Stephen... Your father. " Jace blinked, and examined this woman. He had heard of her, the strange warlock. Bred of a greater demon and a shadowhunter, an impossibility that had somehow become possible. The proof was standing before him, his great-great- great-great grandmother.

When the silence stressed Magnus clapped his hands together, causing everyone to jump. "Would anyone like something to drink?" He asked, his voice seeming much too loud. Tessa was the first to nod, breaking her gaze from Jace to smile politely at Magnus.

"Oh I would." She said. Magnus nodded and both he and Alec went into the kitchen. Jace licked his lips and Tessa's eyes flickered back to him.

"Magnus has told me much of you, how alike William you are." She chuckled, her eyes again seeming to glaze as if she was looking into another world, another memory. Jace nodded awkwardly, chewing his lip under her searching look. When the silence again seemed to fill the room, Tessa silently excused herself pushing the kitchen door open. Jace could hear the three of them talking in there. He frowned at the wall, lifting his arms for the cat that crawled onto his lap as he again sat on the couch. His parabatai soon plopped down beside him.

"Kind of neat isn't it, meeting a living ancestor of yours?" Alec eyes were wide awaiting his answer. Jace shrugged.

"A bit strange actually. I never expected ones ancient grandmother to look so... Young" He grinned crookedly at Alexander, who rolled his eyes and scratched behind Chairmans ears.

"Dont be rude Jace" He admonished in a murmur, obviously so the others would not hear. Jace feigned a gasp of shock.

"Me? Rude? Impossible." Scoffing, he ran a hand through his fair blonde hair shaking it out. A part of him really was curious to learn more of his family but he also ached to leave and go see Clary. Forget this strange woman and stick to his father's letters. Magnus had described William once Jace recalled, dark hair and blue eyes that went along with a personality one could not forget. Maybe they were quite similar, one couldn't forget Jace easily. He grinned at the thought, chuckling under his breath. Alec arched a brow but said nothing.

With a loud declaration of his leaving Jace grabbed his jacket and opened the apartment's door. Taking the stairs two at a time he pushed his way onto the bustling streets of New York. The outside air helped clear his thoughts, the cool breeze ruffled his hair and pushing it back to give passerby's the full extent of his golden eyes. He didn't bother hiding himself from the mundane world; it would only slow his hasty retreat back to normality. His walk was quick, a near run as he headed to Clary's, needing to be with her. His chest got that familiar ache at the thought of her; it was amazing how one could simply not get enough of another. Every time he looked at her it was like he was seeing her for the first time. She never failed to surprise him, and often left him breathless.

They spent a pleasant evening together, not doing anything in particular expect for enjoying the others company. Jace was reluctant to leave, but knew as always that Clary's mom Jocelyn would never let him spend the night. After a kiss goodnight they parted, Jace headed back to the institute with his hands in his pockets. He dawdled, not yet sure if he wanted to go back to the solemnises of the institute just yet. His home seemed colder these days, darker. The Lightwoods were still mourning Max, as they always would be, especially Isabelle whom blamed herself far more than she should for the young boy's death. After the funeral, the family seemed to disintegrate. Robert had stayed in Idris, leaving Maryse alone back in New York. Though he had now come back things were still quiet in the vast corridors, Jace spent as long as possible away, wandering the city when things got patchy. Shaking his head to clear it, Jace turned down an alley-way. His hands were buried deep in his pockets, his head bowed though that did nothing to dull his senses. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled, he was being watched. But by whom, or what? He didn't want to react too quickly, or the thing may simply attack. He needed to know what he was dealing with before, or he could end up mistaking a raging ocean for an evaporating puddle.

A rustle made his ears prick, eyes darting to the side in time to see a shadow move, detaching itself from a dark doorway. His hand gripped the seraph blade tucked in his weapons belt, and then froze. It was Tessa. A breath he didn't know he had been holding let itself out in one long gust, his lips tugging down in the corners as he frowned towards her.

"I know you're old, and may have forgotten so here is a reminder. Sneaking up on a Shadowhunter is highly frowned upon." His tone was tight, almost harsh but that only seemed to amuse the strange woman. She walked forward, her heels echoing against the pavement, the sound bouncing off the walls.

"You left rather abruptly" She murmured, her head tilting in a curious way. Jace slouched back against the wall and shrugged.

"I had had enough of family story-time" His lips barely moved while the words slipped out, and he felt the tingle of guilt. Tessa glanced down at her feet, seeming upset before the emotion flitted clear off her features, Jace wasn't even sure it had really ever been there. Another thick silence descended, both of them shuffling their feet and scrapping their minds for anything to say. Jace sighed, turning his face to look at her fully, his hair falling across his eyes.

"So... your husband, William, was my ancestor?" She straightened, hands clasping in front of her as she nodded.

"Oh yes, there isn't a doubt about that" A light laugh spilled off her tongue as she rolled her eyes. Jace felt as if a part of him should be offended, but instead he shrugged one shoulder carelessly. A lopsided grin lifting one side of his mouth. "You look somewhat like him, but I believe it's the personality you inherited more than his looks" Jace's brow arched slowly; surely she wasn't saying that William had been better looking than him. But before he could comment, she spoke again.

"Would you like to go to Taki's? I could tell you more over some food."

He nodded slowly, briefly forgetting to add in his usual witty comment. Confused and intrigued by this woman. He hadn't even told Clary of his meeting her, but no doubt someone else would have by now. He'd probably arrive at the institute with a hoard of questions from Isabelle. Both he and Tessa walked silently down the street, both lost in thought. Tessa was saddened and surprised by Jace being so much like the husband she had lost so many years ago. It was almost eerie. He didn't exactly look like William, but it was the personality. The charm and inborn sarcasm that seemed to roll off the boy in waves. Soon the small restaurant was within sight, one of the few around where its customers were indeed knowing of the Shadow world. The menu's provided food for any sort. Fae, human, vampire, werewolf. Even kelpie. As a warlock Tessa ate the same foods as Jace, though her stomach could also handle other types of folk food. Jace pulled open the door, a small bell above dinging their arrival. A few... creatures sitting at the nearby tables looked over. Unimpressed by the Shadowhunters appearance. Jace ignored them, though the familiar smirk soon pulled at the corner of his lips. Tessa's brow creased. If Jace was anything like Will there was bound to be trouble. She silently hoped he would behave himself; she wasn't one for drawing attention to herself more than was necessary.

A young girl danced over to their table, a fae by the looks of her Jace thought to himself. She had fair skin, and pointed ears. Her eyes were a startling aqua, flickering towards Jace every few seconds. She looked impressed and wary of him all at once. He could almost hear her thoughts. The young attractive shadowhunter with a bite. Leaning back in his chair he chuckled to himself, Tessa's brow arched slowly but she remained quiet. The waitress asked them what they wanted, producing a small notebook from the half-apron around her waist. Lazily plucking the menu from the tabletop Jace flipped through the pages, settling on a classic hamburger with a side of fries. Tessa ordered a simple salad.

Conversation was practically nonexistent as they both awaited their dishes. Tessa observed him in a way Jace was fast becoming used to. Jace himself was absently tearing apart a napkin, his long fingers ripping it to small pieces. When the girl, whom Jace hadn't bothered to look at her nametag, came back with their food he dug right in. His stomach growling. He hadn't known he was this hungry. He took a large bite of the hamburger, chewing as he glanced around. Feeling the tension that always developed when a Shadowhunter was in the same room with Downworlders for too long. One werewolf in particular seemed to be eyeing him. He frowned slightly as the 'wolf's lip curled distastefully as Jace glanced his way. Maybe the cub needed teaching a lesson. The other wolves around hissed at the young one, probably around Jace's age. Jace stood abruptly, annoyed.

"Something wrong little cub?" he drawled tauntingly, the wolves glared his way. Knowing that he was trying to start something. But really there was nothing they could do beside clamp their hands down on the sizzling wolf and mutter quiet threats.

"Jace. Do not cause problems" Tessa said quietly, not having moved from her seat.

"You aren't my mother" he said in a haughty manner, typical Shadowhunter. Tessa sighed, shaking her head.

"I realise this. But you should be treating other people with respect." Jace's golden eyes widen, though a spark of anger was starting to burn deep within them.

"You may have Shadowhunter blood, but you're still a Downworlder" He sneered, hands clenching into fists at his sides. Why was he angry with her? He couldn't answer the question. Everything was just so overwhelming right now.

"I.. apologize" he said after a minute, sitting back down in an almost ungraceful manner. Tessa nodded.

"It's alright. I know that us meeting is a bit strange. But we came here so I could tell you more of William." She said gently, Jace slouched in his seat, arms crossed but openly listening. She continued.

"I met Will when he rescued me from the Dark sisters. A warlock and Eidolon Demon that abused me into my powers. They would give me items of murdered people and force me to change to their forms. It was awful... I would see their death memories and feel the pain they felt." She paused, her story starting to intrigue Jace.

After a moment she seemed to collect herself and continued.

"I was taken back to the institute in London where I stayed with them for quite some time. They were good to me. Fed me, clothed me, helped me understand the world I was beginning to learn existed. But one man, whom everyone called The Magister wanted to have me to himself because of my power. `It was a long, bloody struggle..." She bit down on her lower lip, Jace's head tilted to the side wondering her thoughts vaguely as he tried to keep himself looking not as interested as he truly was.

"I fell in love with a young boy named Jem. Him and William were like brothers, parabatais. He was sick and everyone knew it would be impossible for him to stay alive very long. He eventually proposed to me and I accepted." Tessa watched Jace's features with wide eyes. Jace frowned slightly.

"But I thought you married William Herondale..." She nodded, reaching out a hand to pat his absently. Jace slowly withdrew his hand, placing it on his knees under the table.

"Yes. But that was later. Jem and I weren't engaged long and we had every plan of being married happily for however long it would be. But... tragic events happened and Jem chose to become a Silent Brother to survive. I had fallen for Will by then also, and I knew that it hurt both boys. Jem chose for me. He wanted William to be happy, and he knew that we would make each other very happy. I saw Jem every year after that in a certain location." Her words grew wary, careful not to reveal all of her secrets. Jace understood and he kept silent.

"Why did you want to tell me this?" Jace asked slowly, his brow raising. A brief smile flickered across Tessa's features.

"I heard that you only recently discovered your true heritage. I hoped to give you some insight on the Herondale name. You should be proud of your family." She spoke softly, kindly. He nodded stiffly once.


End file.
